everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/September OTM Voting
Voting is closed. ---- Welcome to August! Lots of people to congratulate this month! Well done to the Swan Squad (and all of their owners!) and Griselle Damgaard (and her owner!). This months winners are more than deserving, so please be sure to go and leave many congratulations for them. Voting will close on the 24th of August at 23h59 GMT. Let the voting begin! Discord / Skype / "Postal" votes received this month: 0 Rules COTM Rules #Users should not vote for OCs that belong to them. #An OC who has already won cannot win again. #A character with the same destiny as a previous winner cannot win. #You (the driver/creator) cannot win an OTM twice in a row. #You can only win the OTMs of a given month if you have partaken in the voting for that month. SOTM Rules #You can vote for a ship you have an OC in. #OC/Canon is allowed. #The ship does not have to be a romantic relationship nor does it have to contain just two OCs. Poly ships or friendships are accepted. #All the OCs in your ship must be present on the wikia to win the award. #A ship cannot win if a driver involved won SOTM the previous month. Here's a link to the list of COTM and SOTM winners, please give them a read. How to Vote So, you've read the rules, but you may be thinking "That's all very well and good Spades but how do I vote?" Well hypothetical confused voter, follow these simple steps! COTM #'Comment '''down below which OC you would like to vote for - You can vote for multiple OCs! #We encourage comments about the characters and why you like them. #'Character names''' should be given in full. #'Links should be provided' anyway, but especially if you've nicknamed the OC in your comment. SOTM #Comment down below, noting the ships you would like to vote for. #Please list both / all the OCs involved and their ship name (e.g. 'I'm voting for Apples and Oranges a.k.a, 'This is a Very Bad Comparrison'). #Once again, we encourage little comments about why you like the ships. Misc #You may vote multiple times and you don't have to do it all at once! If you want to add more votes you may make a new comment or edit your old one. #You may vote for COTM/SOTM in the same comment. #'Please actually list a character or ship!' I know it's annoying, but simply saying 'any of x's ocs' does not count as a vote. I don't have the time or energy to research every OC a person has ever made. A character or ship must be named to count. #Votes may be submitted to me over Skype in circumstances where it is simply not possible to deliver them over the wikia. Things to Remember #Don't feel pressured to vote for what everyone else has voted for if everyone is voting similarly. #The winner may be unexpected as we count all votes from all previous months when deciding who wins. #It would be wise to vote for OCs with active users. In Case of a Tie The admin team has no specific protocol for a tie, but in the unlikely event we need to pick between two OCs/Ships, we will consider the following: #Which OC/Ship has been on the list the longest. #How many votes the OC/Ship generally gets per month. #Reasons people have given for voting. #How many different people have voted for the OC/Ship. Category:Blog posts Category:OTM Blogs Category:Admin Blogs